


The Middle School Dance

by MuitoCruel



Category: Dandelion: Wishes Brought to You (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Spelling & Grammar, F/M, I don't think jiyeon as a driver is a good a ideia, Middle School, Parody, Rule 63, fanboy jiwoo is canon, im sorry, their real names are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuitoCruel/pseuds/MuitoCruel
Summary: Jiwoo presents her Jihae’s fanfiction in a talent show.





	The Middle School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> oh well...  
> This was inspired by a video where a girl reads her Ashton Kutcher fanfiction at the school's talent show.  
> High chance that there are some spelling and grammar mistakes because I haven't been practicing english lately. I'm sorry for this.

“ **N** ow the seventh grader _Mirror_ will be reading a piece that she calls Jihae Fanfiction: The Middle School Dance” The teacher – Heejung – announces as she adjusts the pedestal to a lower level. Behind the large navy blue curtains, a small blond-haired kid with a weird haircut appeared. She had a few sheets of sulfite paper in her hands and was glaring at the teacher.

“It’s _Miran_.” The girl huffed; as she walked pass the announcer, her spotted rabbit ears twitching angrily. The teacher shrugs and rolled her eyes while manage to walk off the stage.

Miran takes a deep breath and starts to read:

 

"Driver, please stop for a minute at that middle school," said Jihae from the backseat of his structured limo.

"Yes, Mr. Erish" stated his driver, Jiyeon.

"What is going on in there, Jiyeon?” asked Jihae after

"It appears to be a middle school dance sir," responded Jiyeon "would you care to attend?"

"Yes "the gorgeous skater type replied, "I'm feeling a little lonely tonight and I have a feeling I might meet someone special there."

Jisoo W. pushed out her YumYumBra C cups to get Jihae's attention, but he didn't even notice her as he walked passed her and her boots from last year.

"My name is Jihae," he declared cutely "what is yours?"

"Jiwoo," retorted the girl "I'm from Kanos."

"Why are you alone?" he questioned, his silver hair flowing like a silver river

"Why are _you_ alone?" She flirted confidently.

"Because me and Etinos broke up," he rejoined "but I cannot understand why you're alone. You are such a pretty girl."

He was right. She was pretty in a very subtle way that not everyone understood at first, just as her owner told her. Jihae took Jiwoo by the hand and they slow danced. The chaperone Wizard, the science teacher, did not enforce the 12-inch rule and their bodies were touching because she saw how important this was to Jiwoo and to Jihae. At that moment, she decided to give Jiwoo an A.

"I'm so glad I requested my driver to stop in Busan" uttered Jihae "I want to tell you that you're very different from the Grass girls I've met but in a good way. Also, you will get your period soon."

Jiwoo took in some air.

"Would you care to be in my next movie?"

"Yes," Jiwoo spoke "but first I must ask something that I have been thinking about that has also been on my mind. Am I being punked?"

"I would never punk you," Jihae pronounced "Rather I am in love with you."

They frenched.

"Next stop; Seoul." Driver Jiyeon announced

"Jiyeon you are the best," Jihae concluded "after Jiwoo of course."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I did that.
> 
> Correct me if I'm wrong but I remember at a certain point of the game, Jihae's surname was mentioned. I think it was 'Erish'. 
> 
> This is not supposed to be taken seriously, right? I promise I'll do something worthy for my favorite Cheritz game.


End file.
